The most important asset in a person's life is a collection, not of material possessions, but of relationships with other people such as a spouse, children, friends, business associates, or classmates. Indeed, many people realize the importance of their relationships and make annual resolutions to keep in touch with others to increase the excitement and passion in their lives. Despite these good intentions, most people do not have the time, organization or knowledge to cultivate their relationships effectively. The claimed invention provides the tools and knowledge to efficiently develop and enhance all personal and business relationships, quickly and easily.
Prior methods and devices for developing and cultivating relationships were based on static and generic information that were not specialized for the type and goal of each particular relationship. Also, these prior methods could not give specialized information regarding the relationship when the person needed it most—just prior to communicating with the other person in the relationship (hereinafter “the contact person”). Additionally, prior methods and devices could not collect information and schedule activities regarding various types of relationships into a simple and specialized action list on which a person could act. Consequently, a person would inadvertently neglect many relationships.
A need therefor exists for a method and apparatus to manage and schedule activities that will help maintain relationships with contact persons and provide specialized information about each particular relationship to optimize each and every relationship with contact persons.